


Shape of Red

by JordanLynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky likes your thighs, Dominant Bucky, F/M, Metal Arm Kink, Smut, Wall Sex, and choking, mostly the metal one, natasha helps a girl out, oh yeah, plus size reader, rock your shit girl, sam and tony laugh, steve likes to smile, thick thighs, you really like his arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanLynn/pseuds/JordanLynn
Summary: Bucky really likes your thighs and you really fucking like his arm(s).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was jamming out to Shape of You by Ed Sheeran and Seein' Red by Dylan Lynch, and had a moment. I actually listen to these songs as im working out so i thought why not, right? So, enjoy this thing i came up with.

Bucky knew he was gone for you the second you wrapped your thick thighs around his face and slammed him to the training mat. You had done it so swiftly and quick, he had thought he fell on his own. And when you had smiled down at him from over your chest, he could have pulled you down to use his face as your very own throne. But, of course he couldn't because Tony and Sam were too busy distracting him with their laughing, for him to wrap his fingers around your ankles. Bucky could die with your thighs around his face and he'd be glad to go that way.

So, when you came strutting yourself into the gym in skin tight red running leggings and a black loose tank top, he nearly dropped the bell-bar on his throat. Because, dear god, your thick thighs looked stronger and bigger and fuck, Bucky was going to burst if he doesn't get his hands on you.

You knew what you where doing, you're not dense. Natasha had over heard Bucky telling a smiling Steve all about how much he wants to have his way with you. She had literally slammed into your room to tell you. You had to hold in your scream, scared you'd wake the whole city.

When you had first met Bucky, it was on a mission in South Africa, one year ago, where the team was taking down a massive Hydra base. You had just knocked out two men, but hadn't seen the third man standing behind you with a gun aimed at your head.

As he instructed you to tell your team you're following a lead, a metal arm reached out from the corner of your eye and closed its fist over the mans throat. You had looked at your rescuers face and had let out a whine at his sharp jaw, long black hair draping over his face, blue piercing eyes, and pouty full lips.

Next, your eyes had taken in his frame. And, lord ol' mighty, the width of his shoulders and the pure muscular mass of his arms had you nearly dropping to your knees. Instead, you had tilted your head at him as he smiled, "Never turn your back, Doll."

Which brings you here to now, in a gym, running on a treadmill as you watch Bucky bench press more weights than you've ever seen. The sweat is glistening over his right arm and on his neck and trailing down his back. His tank top thrown carelessly over a stool in the corner. The pure image of him almost makes you smack your head on the treadmill bar.

You see Bucky glance your way as he stands up, the ripping of his body and the dripping of sweat actually makes you trip over the belt and stutter your steps. His eyes stay on you, even as he reaches up and begins doing pulls up.

You cant do this anymore.

Your heart rate is picking up speed and its not from running. As you watch him pull up, you catch a small smirk forming on his lips and you're about to throw your bottle at him. You shut off the treadmill, chugging water down as you walk over to him. "Hey, Bucky," you smile as you lean against the frame if the pull up bars. You're eye level with his stomach when he drops down, but when he pulls up...you become eye to eye with his bulge.

"Hi, Doll." He smirks back at you.

"How have you been?" you ask sweetly, cocking out your hip as you rest your hand on it. The movement catching Buckys eye.

He drops to his feet before grabbing his towel, "I've been good, therapy is working well."

On que, the new plates in his arm begin whirling as he wipes his face off and tosses it over his should. Bucky as been in therapy for his PTSD, and the new arm Tony and King T'Challa had kindly made. The red star is gone, but the arm looks almost identical to his old. The shiny metal makes a click noise that causes you to look up at Buckys face.

He's stepped closer, his body half an arm reach away. You can smell his manly body scent and something uniquely woodsy. Kinda like burning wood and fresh air. When you lock eyes with him, your smile slowly forms into a grin, "Are those sounds normal or is it just happy to see me?"

Buckys in your face now. Hair making curtains around your face from where hes looking down at you and his arm is making those noises again, but the hand is now on your jaw, clicking. "A little bit of both."

Your eyes stay locked on his as your hand reaches up and grabs his left, curling your fingers around his wrist. It vibrates softly under your touch, making a quiet humming sound. "Did your old arm make the same sounds?" You trace over the small gaps between each blade.

Bucky makes a soft sound as your fingers dance over where his wrist meets his forearm, "No. The other one I couldn't actually feel things. For example," his metal hand falls to your hip, gripping your black tank. Your breath becomes a bit more shallow when he pulls it up enough to expose skin, "I can feel the heat of your skin and I can feel the cotton of your shirt." His hands scoops down and plants itself on your bare skin of your curvy side, right above the hip bone. You're now holding your breath and prying to god for his to just rip your damn tank off. "I can feel the jut of your hip bone and I can feel the small pulse under your skin."

His lips move closer to your mouth as he talks. "What else can it feel?" You breath against his cupids bow, your own hands placing themselves on his bare, sweaty chest. Normally, touching someone else's sweat makes you sick to your stomach, but you'd be willing to fucking lick it off his collarbone if he let you.

He tilts his head slightly to the side, eyes shinning and his lips pulling into a wide smile, "Care to find out?"

And so thats how you ended up against the wall, bare right thigh hooked around Buckys strong hip, and two metal fingers thrusting deep into you. As your back arches off the wall, his mouth presses against your right ear, "I can feel the wetness of you," and he bits your earlobe.

The moan that falls from your lip is just down right pornographic. "Oh god, harder." You cant help but whine out to him, nails slowly digging into his shoulders. With a chuckle, his fingers start thrusting harder and faster, and fucking vibrating inside you. "Bucky!" you scream, back arching higher and nails clawing over his shoulder and down his chest.

"Jesus, that was hot." Bucky pulls his fingers out when he feels your walls flutter, knowing you're close. When you whine at the loss, he pins you with a stare before he picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, "I have something else I want to put inside you, Doll."

You grin at him, wigging your hips against him and tightening your thighs, "Oh, and what might that be, hum?"

Bucky grips your right thigh, moaning softly at the soft muscular flesh under his metal fingers, "This." And hes in. You feel as if your body just shut down and restarted. The feel of his cock deep inside has your thighs shaking and back curving in. Hes big. And Thick. And Long. Hands grabbing at his arms, you nearly scream when he pulls out and slams back in, "Holy shit!"

"Fuck," he grunts, thrusting harder, rolling his hips expertly. Bucky looks down at where your thighs connect to his hips and nearly comes right there. Your thighs are jiggling with every pound of his hips and they're twitching in sync with your walls. He smacks the area where your thigh and ass cheek meet, before gripping your thigh tightly, "Shit, fucking love your legs."

You have a moment of death, because the second his fingers grip your thigh skin, his cock moves ever so slightly and starts nailing your g-spot. The scream you let out only causes Bucky to fuck into you harder, deeper. "Oh god, don't stop!" You look down at his cock disappearing inside you, then look up at his face. He has his bottom lip between his teeth, sweat dripping down his temples, and his eyes are nearly solid black; the blue completely swallowed up by pupil. "I'm...i'm going to come." You gasp.

Buckys metal hand moves up your chest, between the valley of your breast, before closing his fist around your throat. His eyebrows hood over his eyes, head down as he snaps his hips faster and harder against you. Your vision blurs and you start dripping down your thighs, because holy shit. Bucky has his damn hand around your throat. His fucking metal hand. Around your throat. "Come for me, Doll. Give it to me." He grits between his teeth.

You don't need to be told twice. After a very powerful thrust, your screaming, clawing down his chest and arm, thighs quivering, and back arches so high; your chest is now pressed against his, breast bouncing with the jolting of your orgasm and his thrusts. "Ah, Bucky!" Hes not far behind you, coming as soon as your thighs clench around him. Bucky moans into your shoulder as he bites the skin over your jugular. hips pressed against yours. "That was...fun." You pant into his hair, giggling softly.

He lifts his head and looks down at you, "I'm not done with you yet," he smirks, hand smacking your thigh, "I'm going to bite these luscious works of art." You moan at the thought,

"Give me a minute before you start saying those things. I just had the best orgasm in my lift, I need a break." Bucky only laughs softly before kissing you deeply, cupping your ass with his left hand, cupping your cheek with his flesh hand. His lips feel pillow soft against you and you cant hep but melt against him.

You could definitely get use to this. Use to Him.

 

 

_Although my heart is falling too_

_I'm in love with your body_

 

 

_I'm talking red hot, red kiss_

_Falling off your lips._


End file.
